


In vino veritas

by переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: ['Союз Спасения', ] - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conflict Resolution, Drabble Collection, Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Orientalism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: "А истина - в любви, и только в ней". (с)
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [репост с фикбука]
> 
> Сборник драбблов по отпшчке, которые больше некуда складывать.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Трубелеевы. Что-то у них разладилось, и добрые хитрожопые друзья отправляют их в чей-нибудь загородный дом отдыхать и выяснять отношения. Секс, вино, разговоры, разговоры, вино, секс, ХЭ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке 1.31 с кинк-феста.

Кондратий перевернулся на бок, подминая под себя край одеяла, и вновь попытался закрыть глаза. Глаза не закрывались уже второй час: он смотрел в потолок, всматривался в мелкий узор на обоях, пока бледно-розовые цветы и завитушки не начинали скрещиваться, расплываться и наезжать друг на друга, переводил взгляд на окно и долго-долго что-то искал в очертаниях замершего d tv голого клена. Тихое, днем неслышное тиканье настенных часов сейчас напоминало изощренную пытку капающей водой. За стенкой было тихо.  
Непропорционально широкое пространство двуспальной — _вообще-то_ — кровати вместо желания раскинуться звездочкой вызывало желание забиться в угол. Со всех сторон тянуло холодом. Мерзли ноги. Неприятно скручивало внутри. До того старательно заталкиваемое поглубже, чувство, что все как-то не так и неправильно, подступило к самой поверхности, делая падение вниз только вопросом времени. _Может, если бы они всё-таки…_  
Разозлившись на себя, Кондратий резко скинул одеяло, рывком поднялся и свесил ноги на пол. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте: он вышел из комнаты на ощупь, почти не спотыкаясь и даже не впечатавшись в дверной косяк, и спустился вниз. Нажал выключатель. Кухню залило мягким желтым светом постепенно разгорающейся лампы.  
На кухне все было в точности, как несколько часов назад, когда они, неловко поужинав, так же неловко вымыли каждый свою тарелку и, просидев еще какое-то время в попытках завязать содержательный разговор, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Все так же стояли у раковины чистые сухие бокалы, стояла нетронутая — даже не открытая — бутылка вина, и даже сережина старая толстовка висела на спинке стула. Кондратий кинул растерянный взгляд на пустой дверной проем. Протянул руку — убрал в нерешительности — проглянул снова, укорив себя за совсем уж глупые опасения, сдернул вещь со стула и быстро, как будто боялся передумать или быть уличенным в _неуместном_ сентиментальном порыве, просунул руки в рукава.  
Знобить, к сожалению, не перестало. И даже успокоение не спустилось, а скорее наоборот. Кондратий несколько раз прошел из одного угла в другой, потер глаза несколько раз окинул кухню взглядом, при этом трижды остановившись взглядом на непочатой бутылке, прежде чем душевная разбитость все-таки взяла верх.  
Медленно, стараясь не шуметь, он отодвинул первый ящик кухонного стола. Совсем тихо не получилось: громыхнули колесики, звякнули ложки и вилки. _Здесь где-то должен быть штопор_. Обычный старый штопор — туго закрученный винт и деревянная ручка. Кондратий вяло толкнул ящик обратно; тот по инерции прокатился вперед и замер, не дотянув до стола пару сантиметров.  
Штопор тоже входил с трудом. Точнее — не входил вообще. Бутылка выскальзывала из руки, винт упирался в пробку и крутился на поверхности. Изнутри вновь начала подниматься нервозность: она затопила телесные ощущения, затопила, доводя до абсурда, даже скручивающий озноб, и уже грозила вот-вот выплеснуться истерическим припадком, но…  
— Давай я?  
Кондратий дернулся от неожиданности. Выпустил бутылку, едва не выронил штопор, обернулся, словно пойманный на месте преступления, и уставился прямо перед собой. Неожиданно потерянный, лишенный всякой заранее возведенной защиты и незапланированно уязвимый в своей беспомощности, он молча, с несоразмерной их по-глупому бытовому положению обреченностью, смотрел на Сережу, помятого и будто — с вечера, как он сам, не сомкнувшего глаз.  
Трубецкой мог, если хотел, ходить большой хищной кошкой, бесшумной и опасной. Опасности в его движениях сейчас не было. Только честная, безрассудная для хищника предсказуемость приближающейся лавины. _Лавина, как известно, не спрашивает, вовремя ли она, и не лучше ли ей заглянуть, когда ты успеешь спрятаться в бункер._  
Он остановился позади Кондратия, вырос глухой стеной, горой, грозящей в любой момент обрушиться, погребая под собой и сомнения, и тщательно выстраиваемое отчуждение, и панику, и леденящий ужас.  
— Можно?  
Должно быть, он спросил лишь из вежливости или нежелания напугать еще раз, потому как вовсе не стал дожидаться ответа: руки обняли Кондратия, не касаясь, с обеих сторон, пальцы правой высвободили из ослабшей хватки неудобный штопор, левая обняла горлышко из темного стекла. Кондратий хотел было возразить — я сам и не надо, ладно — но почему-то не стал.  
У Сережи штопор вошел с первой попытки, вкрутился по плавной безукоризненной вертикали и с характерным звуком вылез обратно вместе с пробкой. Сам Сережа ничего не сказал, только вполне удовлетворенно хмыкнул себе под нос, откладывая в сторону пробку и притягивая ближе к краю стола бокалы. Передал себе бутылку из руки в руку. Кондратий уперся взглядом в льющееся по стеклянным стенкам вино, чувствуя непреодолимое желание провалиться куда-нибудь от — подумать только, от неуместности? От забытого чувства, которым защемило сердце, чувства, отсылающего куда-то в самое начало, где все это еще было нормой?  
_Как давно. Как долго. Как…_  
Сережа вернул бутылку на стол и без каких-либо сомнений подхватил один из бокалов. Выбора, в общем, не осталось, кроме как взять второй — развернуться (пространство впритык позволяло сделать это, не касаясь друг друга) — и натолкнуться на глубокий, печальный, надеющийся, непонимающий и безгранично нежный взгляд.  
_**Это** они тоже когда-то уже проходили._  
Стекло звякнуло тихо, как будто осторожничая, как будто интересуясь, можно ли. Вино оставило на губах горьковато-пряный след — след, распробовать который толком времени не было.  
Потому что Сережа наклонился и поймал его губы.  
Потому что дальше бокал звякнул уже о столешницу — и второй тоже — а руки нашли чужие плечи.  
Была колоссальная разница между тем, чтобы по привычке целовать его бегло в щеку, отводя взгляд и заталкивая обратно лезущие из глотки слова, и тем, чтобы снова — наконец-то — открывать рот под нажимом ухвативших под подбородок пальцев. Между тем, чтобы выдавливать из себя вялый рассказ о том, как прошел очередной бесконечный день, и тем, чтобы бесстыдно стонать ему в губы.  
Кондратий вовсе не заметил, как и когда: сережины руки жадно прошлись под сползшей назад толстовкой, влезли под футболку, оттянули и отпустили резинку мягких штанов; Сережа подхватил его под бедра и дернул вверх. Столешница оказалась жесткой, и холодной, и совершенно неважной мелочью по сравнению с тем, что теперь можно было обнять его за пояс, вжаться бедрами, вцепиться в волосы — Кондратий вцепился в примятые подушкой волосы, оттягивая назад, и не отпустил, пока не закончился воздух. Сережа, правда, будто и не задыхался вовсе.  
— Наверх?  
Печальная нежность в его глазах сменилась влюбленным, по-хорошему веселым огоньком. Ладони скользили почти беспорядочно — поверх футболки и под ней, вверх от коленей, обратно вниз — сбоку по бедрам, словно дорвавшись, словно узнавая заново.  
Впрочем, почему _словно_.  
— Да, — с готовностью выпалил Кондратий, сползая на край стола. — Да. _Боже, да._  
И они вернулись наверх.  
То есть, конечно, это он вернулся, а Сережа зашел первый раз с утреннего приезда, и с ним помещение вмиг утратило неуютную гротескную величину. С ним лежать посреди кровати, слишком большой для одного, но едва ли достаточной для двоих, было совсем не то, что мучиться, кутаясь в одеяло, бессонницей. Было — лететь сквозь густое ватное облако. И привыкать, тоже заново: к нему — в себе, к себе — _такому_ — в первую, и главную, очередь. К тому, чтобы не скрывать и не выдумывать, и обиды — как раньше — снова решать в постели. После, а лучше во время, единственной точкой опоры считая руки и плечи, единственным аргументом — имя его, выдохнутое на ухо. _Сколько они, подождите, целую неделю, неужели больше, не может быть —_  
Сережа притянул его за бедра — так близко и глубоко, что ближе и глубже, кажется, было попросту некуда — накрыл своей его руку, двинул несколько раз до того правильно, что Кондратия выгнуло и подбросило бы, наверное, если бы не эта стальная хватка, и на долю секунды он, должно быть, все-таки отключился. А придя в чувство, обнаружил себя придавленным расслабленным, распластавшимся по нему Сережей, отчаянный захват сменившим на крепкое, но бережное объятие.  
Захотелось почему-то засмеяться — а еще долго-долго перебирать ласково его волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы, и утянуть его к теплой воде и холодному кафелю ванной, и — подарить, наконец, говнюку Романову нормальный штопор. Потому что Романов, конечно, тот еще временами говнюк, но знает толк в семейной терапии. Вместо этого всего Кондратий поймал его взгляд, проглотил неприятный осадочек злых сомнений и сказал:  
— Может… принесем с кухни бутылку — и поговорим?  
Сережа посмотрел на него секунду, от силы — две, прежде чем широко, по-настоящему искренне улыбнуться.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> восточная сказка!ау
> 
> написано как приквел к [этой](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9981879/26021623#part_content) истории в подарок любимому автору

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фэнтезийный XIX век, в роли Прогрессивного Севера - Россия (конституционная монархия и никакого крепостного права), в роли Отсталого Юга - Османская империя. Мирные переговоры после Очередной Русско-Турецкой Войны, попытки проигравших задобрить победителей. Трубецкому выдают роскошные покои, хлеб-соль-вино и развлечение на ночь. Я даже начала придумывать обоснуй, почему в Кондрашике смешались две национальности и как вообще с ним все это произошло, но пока давайте закроем на это глаза.
> 
> Осторожно: негомофобный XIX век. Если претит, несмотря на то, что это ФЭНТЕЗИ, - ну я не знаю, представьте, что это оверс. Или просто не читайте.

Он был красив той пленительной южной красотой, какая бывает свойственна лишь самым изысканным и утонченным созданиям. Двигался плавно, по-кошачьи грациозно, и очень тихо — только перезвон золота выдавал невесомые шаги. Несмотря на всю усталость, Трубецкой залюбовался им, вполне отдавая себе в том отчёт: почти прозрачный золотой шёлк едва ли мог скрыть естественную пластичность, по рукам сбегали вниз причудливые рисунки и орнаменты, на запястьях и щиколотках, хрупких на вид, словно фарфоровых, переливались в свечном свете браслеты.

Он закончил разливать вино, ловко подхватил одной рукой серебряный поднос и опустился на колени напротив Трубецкого, ни разу не дрогнув и не покривив безупречной осанки. Поднос оказался на маленьком столике, для того, вероятно, и предназначенном, но едва ли Сергей посмотрел в ту сторону: вмиг совершенно пленённый, он теперь не мог отвести взгляда от выразительных чёрных глаз. Медленно вытянул вперёд руку, дотронулся пальцами до щеки, и его молчаливый прекрасный гость подался навстречу касанию, покорно укладываясь в одарившую лаской ладонь. Трубецкой вздохнул. День выдался непростой, а назавтра предстоял ранний подъем, долгие (и весьма утомительные) беседы, вечером — сборы в дорогу... Больше всего он нуждался сейчас в добром, пускай и бессмысленном, может, слове, в звуке родной речи, коснувшемся бы измученного обещаниями и хитросплетениями иносказаний уха.

— Ты очень красив, — негромко проговорил Трубецкой, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу. — Очень, очень красив... у меня на Родине за таких, как ты, без сожаления гибнут на дуэли. Я знаю, у вас не принято... Скажешь, должно быть, что мы, северяне, странные? Может быть. Может быть, и странные, потому как ты не понимаешь ни слова, а я отчего-то продолжаю с тобой говорить.

Поначалу ответа, как и стоило ожидать, не последовало вовсе. Захлопнулись веки, на миг скрывая чарующие чёрные глаза. Дрогнул в еле заметной улыбке до того плотно сомкнутый рот. О, какой это был рот, какими сладкими казались даже издали темно-розовые, почти как пастила, губы — совершенной формы, точно вылепленные талантливым скульптором... Сергей смотрел, как заворожённый, как в безвременье провалившийся, пока пока он медленно открыл глаза, вдохнул, будто на то, чтобы ответить, требовалась особенная решимость. Когда заговорил, голос прозвучал в тишине так же сладко и бархатно, как ощущалась к руке его кожа.

— Я понимаю... не все, но я понимаю по-русски. — Речь оборвалась быстро, едва начавшись, он прикусил губу и растерянно уставился на свои сложённые на коленях ладони. — И говорю. Немного.

По тому, как замерцал в расплывчатом свете нежданный румянец, зритель чуть более внимательный, чем слепой обыватель, догадался бы, что простые слова даются ему не так-то просто. Трубецкой, вполне осведомлённый о своеобразных нравах и о том, что предписывали местные порядки, не мог не отметить про себя не столь очевидно проявленную, но вызывающую восхищённое уважение смелость. Что-то подсказывало — он будет прятать глаза и опускать голову, но ни за что не станет извиняться за дерзость заговорить, когда о том не просили. Все это отзывалось в сердце подзабытым теплом, странной надеждой в сокровище чужой земли обрести, хотя бы и на миг, родную душу.

За сводчатыми окнами отведённых ему покоев лежала ночь — иссиня-черная звездная ночь, увенчанная алой южной луной. Балдахин спадал почти к самому полу. Спиной Трубецкой утопал в подушках — на богатое убранство желавшие угодить турки не поскупились. Не поскупились и на вкусный ужин, на самые спелые фрукты и самое сладкое вино, на драгоценные безделушки и роскошные ткани, поднесённые в дар грамотно, к вечеру, — когда Сергей, смыв с себя усталость непростого затянувшегося дня, возвращался к себе из купальни через дворцовый сад. А теперь, стало быть, пожаловали в знак дружбы вот это ангельской красоты создание. Время было ещё не позднее, и, пожалуй, при ином раскладе Сергей не преминул бы ответить радушно и благосклонно на оказанный жест доброй воли, однако...

Он погладил напоследок нежную щеку, пропустил между пальцев столь притягательные кудряшки, — на ощупь они оказались мягкими, мягче того шелка, в который он был одет. Со столика, где осталось серебряное блюдо с щедрым угощением и хрустальный графин, Трубецкой снял изящный кубок, почти до краев наполненный темным красным напитком, втянул носом глубокий аромат и отпил.

— Скажи, где выучился. Да что-нибудь — скажи. Как мне тебя называть?

Кудрявая голова склонилась набок. Качнулись свисающие с перехватившей лоб тесемки бисерные нитки. Сергей осторожно заправил ту, что перечеркнула овал лица, за ухо.

— По-здешнему или по-вашему? — У тебя и имя русское есть…

— Кондратий. Не обижайте, князь, я ведь сам, по крови, русский... отец у меня русский. Был. — Он вновь замолчал, уставился на Трубецкого с немым вопросом. Трубецкой кивнул, мол, говори, говори дальше: слушать его было приятно, невзирая на призвук турецкой речи. — Я от него научился. Маленьким. Мне книжки достались, немного.

Говорил Кондратий хорошо — слишком хорошо для того, кому едва ли доводилось слышать живую русскую речь, кто слова вспоминал по истрёпанным до дыр зачитанным книжкам. Так хорошо, что не вязалось это ни с медовым золотом изнеженной маслами и солнцем кожи, ни с вьющейся по рукам тонкой вязью искусной росписи... Он рассказал ещё, пока Сергей постепенно опустошал кубок, — про жизнь при дворе, про местные обычаи. Про то, как с детства учили древней поэзии, шахматам и искусству беседы, чтобы не наскучить потом искушённому представителю местной знати или важному почётному гостю. Его голос журчал и переливался, сам он — словно не двигался, а перетекал, до того пластичный и гибкий, что расслабившийся Трубецкой невольно задумался о том, как красив он, должно быть, в танце, как плавны линии, как ритмично каждое движение. И захотелось увидеть — собственными глазами, и захотелось — вдруг, самонадеянно, необъяснимо, велением не рассудка, но чувства, — чтобы не видел никто другой. Глупо, глупо! — сколько будет после него? До — не было, Трубецкой был уверен. Не посмели бы. А после?

Быть может, еще минута таких раздумий, и он огорчился бы или встревожился, но то ли вино дало в голову, замедляя обычное течение мысли, то ли дала в голову чарующая южная красота, но ни огорчиться, ни встревожиться Трубецкой не успел: Кондратий — как странно отзывалось в его отношении такое простое, до корней русское имя; Кондраша, услужливо подсказала память, сглаживая углы, — вдруг прильнул к нему, такой теплый и медово-золотой, и горячо зашептал на ухо:

— Я рад, я так рад, я счастлив… Счастлив, что вы победили. Вы, князь, — он замолчал на миг, резко втягивая носом воздух, так же резко выдыхая, и Трубецкой почувствовал дуновение у щеки. Так трудно, так невыносимо трудно было думать, когда прекрасные сахарные губы были совсем близко к его, когда с них слетали один за другим столь лестные, сладкие слова. — Этого не выразить словами… Как мне тесно. Здесь. Чувствовать себя среди них — вы говорите, белой… белой птицей. Как это… 

Он замешкался, запутался в словах, запнулся о сорвавшиеся с губ звуки чужого, чуждого языка. Сергей услужливо подсказал: 

— Вороной? 

Голос поскрипывал: в горле совсем пересохло, словно туда надуло песка с расстилающихся за много верст отсюда бархатных дюн. Он ведь, оказывается, почти не дышал — а руки сами непроизвольно тянулись, хотели огладить, поверить изгибы, смять шелк, украшенный дорогой вышивкой, расстегнуть один за другим крючки, сцепляющие ткань на спине, — он справится с легкостью, ему после офицерского мундира вовсе не будет в тягость. 

— Да, да, вороной, — судорожно закивал Кондраша, — белой вороной… Я знаю, вам не понять меня, и я не прошу понимания, но… Вы так непохожи на них. Вы другой, совсем другой. Вы благородны. Не отрицайте — я знаю, это так. И вас, должно быть, там, на севере кто-то ждет. Нет, прошу, не говорите! Молчите. Лучше молчите. Дерзость задавать вам такие вопросы. Но если бы вы знали, как это больно, как горько. Мне никогда не принадлежать такому, как вы. 

Пусть и пропуская часть сказанного мимо ушей, Трубецкой заметил со странным, сдавившим грудь чувством, что жмущееся к нему тело напряглось, задрожало, — обхватил поперек узкой спины — он был солнечно-теплый, руки сами съехали вниз, под перетекающей тканью прощупывались позвонки, поясничный прогиб безупречно подходил его ладоням. Кондраша хватанул ртом воздуха и уткнулся носом ему в шею, столь искренний в своем порыве, что откровенности в этом было больше, чем в его оголенных плечах, или том, зачем он пришел — и как ничуть того не стыдился. 

— Завтра, — зашептал он, — после того, как вы уедете… Простите, князь, я не должен вам говорить, простите. Но вы, должно быть, знаете, что будет, что меня ждет. И я вовсе не прошу вашей жалости... Нет, нет, мне не нужна жалость. Лучше оттолкните меня, чем жалеть. И все же я осмелюсь просить вас — если только в моих силах скрасить ваше пребывание здесь, я был бы счастлив. Если вам хоть сколько-то приятно мое общество, князь!.. Позвольте мне. Я лишь хотел бы узнать, каково это, прежде чем… 

Слушать его стало выше любых человеческих сил. Сплошная нечитаемая злость захлестнула Трубецкого — злость не на Кондрашу, чего бы он ни говорил, запинаясь, пока сознавался в постыдном, неуместном порыве. Злость на тех, кого здесь не было, кого он не знал, но кто действительно _будет_ после — чьи руки будут срывать, не заботясь о нежности, ничего не скрывающие одежды, и касаться этой золотой кожи, и хватать источающие аромат корицы шелковые кудри… Злость — и вместе с тем восхищение, бесконечное восхищение хрупким юным созданием, которому хватило смелости, хватило переполняющего, толкающего на край отчаяния заговорить о том, чего хотелось бы _ему_ — наперекор словам тех, кто всю жизнь распоряжался его свободой. Хватило внутренней силы на _выбор_ там, где учили, что выбора вовсе не может быть. По-своему. В той единственной искаженной форме, какая была ему доступна. И все же — столь близкой, столь понятной, столь… притягательной. 

Трубецкой оттолкнулся от подушек, сел ровно, встряхнул его за плечи. В черных глазах ни капли не было страха: была обреченность, надежда, вызов, раскаяние, желание, боль… Все это было. Лишь страха — не было. И — как знать — быть может, именно бесстрашие стало последней песчинкой, последним перышком на чаше точных, как время, весов, потому как Сергей рывком поменял их местами, навис над ним, упираясь коленом между разведенных ног, сжал его в руках — всего точно из золота, тонкого, так легко и естественно гнущегося, — с жадностью путника в пустыне, добравшегося до ключа чистой живительной воды. И не думал больше ни об усталости, ни о несправедливости, ни о войне, ни о мире, — потому что запах корицы и кардамона, как дурман, туманил голову, а губы его на вкус в самом деле оказались слаще любой пастилы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> очередное модерн!ау, где они знакомятся в автозаке  
> потому что в этом фандоме сам бог велел писать о том, как герои знакомятся в автозаке

Рылеев был классным. 

Даже не классным — «классный» было слишком слабое для него слово. Рылеев был потрясающим. Крышесносным. Неповторимым. Он красиво рисовал небрежные злые плакаты, красиво потягивал кофе через трубочку, красиво одевался в стильные мешковатые шмотки. Еще красивее раздевался. Красивее, чем раздевался, только толкал Сергея на кровать, забирался сверху, перекидывая через него стройную ножку, обтянутую потертой, рваной на коленке джинсой, и с хитрой-хитрой улыбкой расстегивал на нем рубашку.

Они и познакомились соответствующим образом: хаос царил страшный, космонавты зверели и винтили всех подряд. Сергей уже успел освоиться и занять относительно приемлемое место подальше от двери, когда два здоровенных омоновца с трудом затолкали внутрь шумное облако, состоящее из темно-русых кудрей, инстаграмного пальто и размалеванного гуашью куска картона. Освобожденное от захвата, облако выпрямилось в полный рост, демонстративно отряхнуло рукава в тех местах, где недавно были омоновские лапы, и смерило головы в тонированных шлемах таким презрительным взглядом, что Сергей на секунду всерьез заволновался, не впаяют ли ему теперь причинение вреда сотрудникам органов. Оказание сопротивления при задержании почему-то сомнений не вызывало. 

То, что он сделал дальше, с трудом поддавалось хоть сколько-нибудь рациональному объяснению. Студент с плакатом — у него на лице был написан первый-второй курс бесполезного факультета — поспешил убраться от двери, чтобы не быть сметенным с ног следующим счастливчиком, ловко пробрался в середину и остановился в паре шагов от Сергея. И Сергей не нашел ничего лучше, чем встать со своего места и взглядом предложить: «Садись?» Ему, говоря по справедливости, просто повезло: студент с плакатом сверкнул многозначительной улыбкой и упал на освободившееся место, хотя версия с высокомерной ухмылкой, язвительной колкостью или демонстративным игнором выглядела куда правдоподобнее. 

В общем, по-хорошему, не стоило этого делать, не зная о Рылееве всего, что он успел узнать за это время — но, с другой стороны, не сделай он этого, возможно, все закончилось бы, не начавшись. И тогда Сергей не узнал бы, собственно, всего, что он успел узнать: что Рылеев был ярким, харизматичным и горячим, как адское пламя. С вечной нехваткой внимания и тягой к безобидному, но зрелищному эпатажу. С поэтичными кудрями, ядовитыми улыбками и привычкой писать неуместные смски, прожигая жизнь на потоковых лекциях. 

А еще — что Рылеева звали… 

— _Кондратий_. 

— Как-как? — брови сами собой поползли вверх, в ответ на что его собеседник, лишившийся своего плаката, в оборонительном жесте скрестил руки и огрызнулся: 

— Как слышал. Сколько раз еще переспросишь? 

Сергей готов был переспросить еще — ладно, не сколько угодно, но как минимум раза три. И не потому, что не верил ни единому слову сотрудников, составлявших с ними протокол — хотя и это тоже — а в первую очередь потому, что не верил собственным ушам. Это же как надо не любить ребенка, чтобы назвать его…

— _Кондратий_ , — повторил, очевидно, Кондратий, передёргивая плечами. — Знаю, сам не в восторге. Спасибо, кстати. Угостишь? 

Благодарил он, надо думать, за то, что Сергей вовремя пинал под столом его ногу, не давая ляпнуть лишнего, и сочинил правдоподобное оправдание за двоих. С ним рядом определенно хотелось — погеройствовать? поджентльменствовать? — повыебываться, заботливо подсказал внутренний голос. Именно. Повыебываться и впечатлить. Несмотря на то, что звали его, прости господи, _Кондратий_. 

Они затянулись почти одновременно, но выдохнул Кондратий не в пример зрелищнее, и сигарета его киношно-белым, с покрасневшими на холоде косточками пальцам шла, конечно, неизмеримо больше. Курил он так, словно устраивал представление, как делал, видимо, вообще все в этой грешной жизни. Болтал легко и непринуждённо. А еще он смотрел — да, Сергей отлично знал этот взгляд. Это был взгляд студента бесполезного факультета в инстаграмном пальто, скрывающий разрушительную мощь ядерного взрыва. Внутри что-то знакомо зашевелилось — «Вот этого хочу» — он затушил сигарету о парапет и сказал: 

— Какова вероятность, что если я предложу поехать ко мне пить и отмечать наше чудесное освобождение, ты согласишься? 

И _Кондратий_ , разумеется, согласился.


	4. рандомная модерн au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кинк-фест, заявка 2.23  
> "Трубелеевы, R или NC. Секс в общественном/людном месте. Кондратий очень активно провоцирует Трубецкого, и тот в конце концов не выдерживает".

И всё-таки иметь такие губы было совершенно непристойно. Как, между прочим, и глаза. _Особенно_ глаза. Блядские бесстыжие глаза, которыми он смотрел немного исподлобья, очень внимательно, — так смотрел, как будто собирался сожрать душу Трубецкого на полдник, запивая молочным коктейлем. И сожрал бы, наверное, если бы не был занят.  
  
Он приехал под конец обеденного перерыва. Заболтал охранника, проскочил по чьему-то чужому пропуску, наверняка стреляя глазами со всех, кому не посчастливилось прохлаждаться в холле первого этажа, вихрем взлетел по лестнице. Столкнулись у кофейного автомата: Трубецкой как раз встал размять ноги и запастись очередной дозой американо, когда он впорхнул в коридор с лестничного пролёта, весь какой-то нездорово взбудораженный — и, да, с тем самым блядским огоньком в глазах. Замер в двух шагах, напряжённый, как заведённая пружина, готовая тотчас распрямиться и выстрелить, — казалось, устоять на месте ему ещё сложнее, чем обычно.  
  
Автомат выкинул стакан, закапала густая кофейная заварка, полился кипяток. Трубецкой собрал выкатившиеся монетки.  
  
— Привет?  
  
Рылеев рассеянно забегал взглядом по коридору, облизнулся — захотелось дернуть галстук, — и нервно выпалил:  
  
— Привет... — а следом: — У тебя сейчас..?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Ничего. Да. Хорошо. Отлично.  
  
— Кофе хочешь?  
  
— Нет-нет, не надо.  
  
В окошечке автомата высветилось зелёное «спасибо». Трубецкой наклонился за стаканом. Его должно было насторожить хотя бы то, что Рылеев отказался от кофе, — непохоже это было на Рылеева, — но не насторожило, и потеря бдительности оказалась фатальной.  
  
Пока шли по длинному коридору, Рылеев вёл себя ещё страннее, чем до, по большей части молчал, нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по карману пальто. Пальто, кстати, почему-то забрать не дал, только поправил выглядывающий шейный платок. На стол секретарше ловко перебросил через монитор и стопку документов коробку конфет — Трубецкой успел заметить, что с коньяком, — подмигнул и просочился в приоткрытую дверь кабинета. Сам Трубецкой зашёл следом, притворил за ними, привычным жестом указал на диван:  
  
— Располагайся.  
  
Рылеев пожал плечами и отмахнулся беспечно:  
  
— Спасибо, постою.  
  
Сунул руки в карманы, долго разглядывал статуэтки и папки в стеллаже, ничуть не изменившиеся с его последнего визита. Трубецкой выбросил крышку от стакана в корзину с бумагами, упал в кресло, потёр двумя пальцами лоб.  
  
— Что-то ты мутишь.  
  
— Не-а, — передернул плечами Рылеев. Так передернул, что сомнений не осталось: точно мутит. Причём крупно.  
  
Пальто осело на пол, как оседает заправленное одеяло, или плотный мешок, или любой отрез тяжелой ткани, следом заструился платок, Трубецкой чуть не подавился кофе — горло обожгло хуже, чем когда хлебнешь, не подумав, из только что схваченного стакана: под пальто не было ни-че-го. То есть, никуда не исчезли ботинки, узкие брюки, обтягивающие бёдра, но выше — выше он был прекрасен, как античная статуя, и ровно столько же обнажён, не считая точек-родинок, их Трубецкой выучил наизусть и узор повторил бы вслепую, и...  
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
...И ремешков — два по груди к тому, что в обхват рёбер чуть выше пояса, четвёртый — вокруг шеи, ещё один — вдоль позвоночника, соединяя верхний и нижний. Тонких чёрных ремешков. Кожаных.  
  
Пока Трубецкой тщетно пытался собраться с силами на ответ, Рылеев истолковал его молчание по-своему. Просунул большой палец под ремешок на плече, оттягивая, скривил свои невозможные губы:  
  
— Не нравится? Я могу снять.  
  
Это была никуда не годная грязная манипуляция, но она, к несчастью, сработала, — и Трубецкой сказал раньше, чем подумал:  
  
— Стой. Нет. Мне все нравится, просто...  
  
Звук он додумал сам, бледно-розовые следы под ними — тоже: Рылеев лишь победно ухмыльнулся и выпустил ремешок.  
  
— Просто что?  
  
— Просто...  
  
Мысль — нет, не мысль, _фантазия_ вспыхнула, отозвалась почти болезненным возбуждением: вот он просыпается поздним утром, разбалованный закрытыми заранее дедлайнами, жмурится, потягивается, стонет недовольно, обнаружив пустоту второй половины кровати. Жмурится под душем, подставляя лицо тёплой воде, сидит на подоконнике с завтраком, болтая ногами. Листает их вчерашнюю переписку, вспоминает прошлый вечер и ночь. После достаёт из шкафа припрятанный на особый случай пакет, меряет перед зеркалом, крутится, рассматривая, как сидят брюки, гладит ремешки, шнурует высокие ботинки. Повязывает платок. Накидывает пальто и прыгает в такси, невозможно красивый, почти раздетый, такой доступный и совсем недосягаемый — одновременно. Головокружительный.  
  
— Просто? — настойчивее повторил Рылеев, упираясь выпрямленными руками в столешницу. За дверью, откуда доносилось несколько голосов, кто-то громко расхохотался. Трубецкой вздрогнул и до белизны костяшек вцепился в подлокотники — но ответить не смог. Беспомощно смотрел, как стаканчик, неосмотрительно оставленный на краю, опустел в один глоток и метким броском отправился следом за крышкой. Рылеев аккуратно, заботливо даже закрыл и сдвинул к краю разложенную папку вместе с ручкой и маркером, перегнулся к нему через стол и — вот тогда-то Трубецкой и подумал, что такой рот не может быть у приличного человека, приличные люди не улыбаются так призывно и не позволяют себе кусать губы, как в среднестатистическом порно. Еще приличные люди не позволяют себе таких откровенно предлагающих действий, а Рылеев позволял, Рылеев уперся в стол коленом, не встретив видимого сопротивления — оттолкнулся от пола и закинул второе.  
  
Дыхание перехватило — он был так близко, что руку протяни и можно взять. Он был так хорош, так блистательно неотразим в своей наглости. А за спиной у него была незапертая дверь и галдящий офис.  
  
— Кондраш… — через силу выдавил Трубецкой, едва не закашлявшись оттого, как першило сдавленное жаром горло, — у меня совещание…  
  
— Правда? Извини, я не заметил.  
  
— …Через полчаса.  
  
— Ничего, мы быстро. Не опоздаешь.  
  
— Кондраш…  
  
— Тшшш.  
  
Пока он взывал к здравомыслию, Рылеев беспрепятственно переполз через стол и уселся напротив, подогнув под себя ноги. До совещания все еще оставалось минут тридцать, не больше, и дверь все еще была не заперта, но как же хотелось — до одури хотелось просто сдвинуть с плеча ремешок и посмотреть, действительно ли под ним наметился бледно-розовый след. Просто забрать его к себе на колени, огладить узкую спину, самые восхитительные в мире бедра в плотно облепивших брюках. Ничего из этого Трубецкой не сделал, остался сидеть каменным изваянием, вцепившись в кресло, и смотреть на него умоляющими глазами. О чем умолял, сам не понял, — то ли немедленно прекратить, то ли не прекращать ни в коем случае.  
  
_Разумеется_ , Рылеев снова истолковал по-своему. Перебрался к нему сам — быстрый и ловкий, как дикая кошка, заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, Трубецкого чуть не подбросило, и пониже он сполз совершенно непроизвольно. Рылеев обхватил его голову, царапнул затылок. Метнулся к шее, как будто не мог выбрать, не мог разорваться между, расстегнул верхние пуговицы, провел с нажимом — плечи, локти, предплечья, отнял его руки от подлокотников, переложил себе на поясницу, противиться стало решительно невозможно — Трубецкой ухватился за него, словно пять минут назад и не думал выставить, Рылеев двинул бедрами снова, проезжаясь по члену, в брюках было теперь так тесно, что позорно захотелось взвыть. Он суматошно закивал, когда Трубецкой все-таки оттаял, отмер, сдался — а разве можно было не сдаться… ему?  
  
Ремешки оказались прохладными, возвращались на место с характерным шлепком, если оттянуть и неожиданно отпустить, под ними действительно пролегали еле заметные следы, которые Трубецкой сцеловывал и повторял пальцами. Укусил ключицу, мазнул языком по шее, споткнувшись о еще одну полоску гладкой черной кожи; Рылеев шумно задышал, запрокинул голову, так что пришлось наклонить его к себе — поцеловать хотелось ужасно. Целовался он жадно, словно успел оголодать со вчерашнего вечера, самозабвенно и артистично. На ощупь расстегнул ремень, расстегнул брюки — пришлось приподняться, чтобы приспустить, — шепнул в губы:  
  
— Задний карман, — подмигнул, умудряясь при этом выглядеть невыносимо привлекательно и ни на грамм — пошло. Неясно, как в заднем кармане того, во что он был одет и что при должном уважении все-таки стыдно было называть брюками, помещался даже тоненький запаянный пакетик. Рылеев вскрыл его тоже — показалось бы пошлостью от кого угодно еще — зубами, пока свободной рукой помогал стянуть с себя брюки и белье хотя бы до колен, ухмыльнулся, поведя бровями: — Не возражаешь, я рукой?  
  
Лучше уж в самом деле его заткнуть и занять уже более полезным делом — к счастью, он не умел, ртом надевать презервативы даже для него было бы, пожалуй, слишком. Трубецкой выдохнул сквозь зубы, почти толкнулся в руку, привычным движением раскатавшую резинку, придержал за бедра, пресекая чрезмерную спешку. Рылеев распластался по нему и влажно выдохнул на ухо:  
  
— Я сам. Дома. Можно мы, пожалуйста…  
  
В его «пожалуйста» было почти всегда куда больше подначивающей издевки, чем мольбы, но голос предательски пошатнулся на последнем слоге. Он был жаркий и тесный, хотя пытался, пытался, конечно, дышать спокойнее и глубже — расслабиться совсем не позволила собственная торопливость, он первым плавно качнулся вперед, собирая Сергееву рубашку складками на плечах. Хотел всего и сразу, лез с поцелуями или откидывался, насколько мог, назад, то и дело поспешно дергался, но все же давал удерживать себя, толкнуться глубже и медленнее, если хотелось; Трубецкой проигнорировал надрывающийся в углу стола телефон, почти думать забыл про дурацкое совещание, и только незапертая дверь забываться никак не хотела: там все время кто-то ходил, все время кто-то разговаривал, а Рылеев выгибался в его руках с такой самоотдачей, словно его это совершенно не заботило. Его стоны, обычно музыка для ушей, сейчас выдали бы их с головой, — Трубецкой зажал ему рот, втайне наслаждаясь тем, что нашел способ не смотреть хоть сейчас и не терять вконец голову от вида этих невыносимых губ, — он распахнул глаза, черные, безумные, будто без блика и без зрачка, и кончил от одного верного движения плотно сомкнутых пальцев. Быстро стал мягким, как восковым, несколько раз толкнуться в податливое расслабленное тело оказалось достаточно, чтобы самому откинуться на спинку кресла и безыдейно пялиться в потолок, поглаживая его по спине, в попытке перевести дух.  
  
Наконец Рылеев закопошился, привстал, держась за его плечо, и потребовал ленивых послеоргазменных поцелуев. Отказывать ему теперь тем более не хотелось — Трубецкой с трудом разлепил веки, когда пришлось его отпустить, и нехотя пробормотал:  
  
— Надо бы собираться…  
  
Рылеев протестующе замычал, зарываясь носом куда-то под ворот его рубашки, и обхватил руками поперек груди. Моргнул очередным непрочитанным сообщением телефон. Трубецкой нежно пригладил рыжеватые кудри:  
  
— Езжай домой и спи. Вечером продолжим.  
  
Ждать от него активных физических действий не до, а после, было бы наивно и глупо, — Трубецкой аккуратно пересадил его обратно на стол и полез в ящик за салфетками. Что-то подсказывало, что собственный профессионализм до начала совещания уже не спасти, а вот Рылеева привести в божеский вид, завернуть в пальто, как было, и снова благополучно усадить в такси еще можно.  
  
С проходной он выпустил его именно таким — легким, улыбчивым, в том же шейном платке, на который вряд ли теперь получится спокойно смотреть. Рылеев поцеловал его в щеку, вышел за турникеты и уже почти собрался уходить, но в последний момент все-таки не удержался:  
  
— К половине седьмого жду. Не опаздывай.  
  
Молчаливый диалог, никому больше не понятный, продолжался секунду, две, — затем он исчез в стеклянных дверях, а Трубецкой тряхнул головой, тщетно пытаясь сбросить наваждение, и с глупой улыбкой двинулся к лифтам.


End file.
